An Evening In The Life Of Nico di Angelo
by MaanaBanana
Summary: Will plays basketball. Nico is competitive. Mush that together and its just a ball of fluff. Its better than it sounds. Descriptions are hard. One shot. Rated T just to be safe.


**The following is a plotless solangelo fluff. It is written from Nico's pov and in third person. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. Thank you.**

 **Also, I, quite obviously, do not own any of Rick Riordan's works. This is purely a work of fiction and is meant to be treated as such.**

It had been a busy week at camp. Even with Percy and Annabeth in New Rome for the semester, and majority of the campers at home for the school year, many kids had already started coming to camp for the winter. Plus, the gods had been handing out quests like freshly baked cookies.

It was early evening, and Nico was in the training arena, practicing sword fighting alone, with music blasting through his earphones. He looked like a dancer, moving with quick, precise movements that flowed into each other seamlessly, destroying the straw targets with deadly accuracy.

It had been nearly three hours before he looked outside and noticed the time, deciding he should probably go have a bath and check on Will before dinner. The son of Apollo had been so busy recently, what with all the casualties (though minor) caused by the myriad quests. Nico had rarely seen him outside the infirmary in the last few days. Sometimes he would need to remind Will to eat.

As Nico bathed, he started singing to himself. It was an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He didn't even remember half the words, but the melody was beautiful, and it always gave him a sense of happiness and calm. He only sang in the shower, where he was sure no one else could hear him. He had never been very confident about his singing. Bianca used to tease him about it when they were younger. Even Will had never heard him sing.

He got out of the shower and dried up, changing into a fresh pair of clothes, all black (no surprise there). He could hear someone dribbling on the courts, which was surprising, because no one had been there when he had passed by to his cabin earlier. Wondering who it was, Nico decided to check it out on the way to the infirmary.

Walking up to the court from a distance, the first thing Nico noticed was beautiful blonde hair, almost orange in the light of the setting sun. Nico could recognize that hair in his sleep. It was Will.

Inching closer carefully, so that Will wouldn't see him, Nico leaned back against a tree and just watched his boyfriend. He didn't want to disturb him. It was probably the only time Will had gotten to himself all week. He really worked too hard.

Will had always been a great basketball player. But looking at him then, Nico wondered if he downplayed his ability when playing with others, so that matches wouldn't become too uneven. He moved with the grace of a dancer, dribbling and faking at a non-existent player in front of him, before taking a shot, his body lifting off the ground in a powerful burst.

In that moment, it felt like time slowed down. There was only Will, with his body lifted in a perfect arch, high above the ground, his hair flowing like a halo around him, sunlight streaming from behind him where the sun was starting to dip below the water. It was blindingly beautiful. Nico forgot how to breathe.

When he did remember, it was too late. He gasped for breath, realizing too late that the sound he made was probably loud enough for Will to hear. Great. Now Will would think he was dating a stalker. Good job Nico.

The gibberish and internal screaming running through Nico's head were interrupted by the son of Apollo. "Hey Neeks. Whatcha doin there, hiding behind the bushes? Spying on me?" Will asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"Shut up Solace. As if I would", Nico mumbled, his face turning pink, knowing full well that Will was completely right.

"Right", Will laughed, "nice comeback di Angelo. I _totally_ believe you." Will said, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Nico blushed what would be at least two shades darker, muttering a few choice curse words loud enough for Will to hear. This, for some reason, made the idiot laugh more.

Then suddenly, Will wasn't laughing anymore. Nico looked sideways to see Will sitting next to him on the grass, looking at him with an intent expression on his face.

"What? Never seen a face before?" Nico asked, laughing a little at Will's adorable concentrated expression.

"Nah. I just sometimes forget how cute you are" Will smirked.

"Oh please! You did not just call me cute. You're the one who's a ray of sunshine, Solace. Plus, I can never be cute. I am Nico di Angelo. I am a child of darkness and death. I am a child of the Underworld. I am the Ghost King." Nico said, albeit a little dramatically.

"Yeah right. 'Ghost King'. More like Drama Queen." Will said, bursting out laughing at the shocked expression on Nico's face.

"Hey!", Nico said, in a tone, that anyone else in the world would define as a whine (not him though. Nope. Definitely not a whine), lightly punching Will on the arm.

Will punched him back, and it went back and forth, until it became a play fight and they ended up wrestling on the ground.

Nico rolled on top of Will and managed to hold both his hands down. "Ha! I won!" he laughed, his smile bright enough to light up the world.

Will sighed, " Fine... I admit defeat. Just this once though." He couldn't help but smile at the happiness radiating off his boyfriend.

Nico was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice that Will giving up so easily was weird, slowly lifting his hands off Wills'. The next thing he knew, Bam! He was on the ground with both his hands trapped in one of Will's larger ones, Will grinning evilly above him.

"Will! No fair! You cheated!" Nico said, struggling against Will's strength.

"Ah well, my dear significant annoyance, at the risk of sounding cheesy," Will said, bringing his face closer to Nico's, until they were only a hairs breath away from each other, " All's fair in love and war. Right?"

Any retort Nico could have made was cut off by the feeling of Will's lips on his. Suddenly, Nico didn't really mind losing.

Just as Will deepened the kiss, they heard the conch blow signaling dinner. Nico groaned, into Will's mouth, incidentally.

Will rolled off Nico, got up and sighed. "Maybe later then" he said,chuckling at Nico's lost expression, holding a hand out to him.

Nico took his hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled so hard that Will fell down. Getting up quickly, Nico looked down at Will and said, "I never lose, Solace." Just as he was about to gloat some more, Will started to get up, saying, " You just wait di Angelo. I will make you pay."

Nico didn't wait around to hear any more. He ran down to the hill, Will at his heels, both of them laughing and running down to the dining pavillion.

Yes. The life of Nico di Angelo had been hell. But it was finally getting good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Reviews would be super helpful. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Side Note : I imagine Nico to have a beautiful singing voice. I think when Will hears him for the first time, he would be absolutely dumbfounded at how amazing his boyfriend is and absolutely force him to sing in the sing alongs, even if its so soft that Will is the only one who can hear him.**


End file.
